Sam Manson/Gallery/Season 1
Season 1 Mystery Meat S01e01 Sam apathetic about ghosts.png S01e01 here's a thermos.png S01e01 now you're prepared.png S01e01 it's supposed to trap ghosts.png S01e01 Jack looking at lab table.png S01e01 ruckus in background.png S01e01 first ectopus defeated.png S01e01 it's just a thermos.png S01e01 second ectopus defeated.png S01e01 title card.png S01e01 Sam ranting.png S01e01 falling through the floor.png S01e01 Danny sinking floor.gif S01e01 why I'm ultra-recyclo vegetarian.gif S01e01 changed the cafeteria menu.png S01e01 Sam and her recyclable organic matter.png S01e01 It's not garbage!.png S01e01 Lunch Lady on fire.png S01e01 flight take-off.gif S01e01 Sam not thanked for thinking like an individual.png S01e01 intangible trio.png S01e01 b&w Sam and Tuck hug.png Parental Bonding S01e02 Sam's dress for the dance.png S01e02 dance dress reveal.gif S01e02 Sam ready to go.png S01e02 Sam trying to get the amulet back.png S01e02 Sam now wearing the amulet.png S01e02 amulet activated for Sam.png S01e02 start of dragon transformation.png S01e02 scaly Sam.png S01e02 Sam transforming.png S01e02 lifting up the bleachers.png S01e02 lifting Sam's tail.png S01e02 spinning dragon Sam around.png S01e02 dragon Sam being flung.png S01e02 Sam still disoriented.png S01e02 Danny and Sam at the dance.png S01e02 Danny and Sam slow dance.png S01e02 promise to keep pants up.gif One of a Kind S01e03 wrong again.png Attack of the Killer Garage Sale S01e04 see you Saturday Danny.png S01e04 Danny's garage sale.png S01e04 aerial view.png S01e04 snack bar 2.png S01e04 Technus towering over the street.png Splitting Images S01e05 walking down the hallway.png S01e05 b&w Sam and Tuck cover Danny.png S01e05 Sam disapproves.png S01e05 mischievous Sam.png What You Want S01e06 sick Sam on PDA.png S01e06 sick Sam in bed.png S01e06 Sam serves soup.png Prisoners of Love S01e08 real world item detected.png Shades of Gray S01e10 all on scooters.png S01e10 giant Cujo running.gif S01e10 Dog Obedience.png S01e10 Fake Out Make Out.png S01e10 Cujo jumping.png S01e10 Cujo dragging tree.png S01e10 trio rocking out.gif Fanning the Flames S01e11 Sam and Danny blushing.png S01e11 Danny Frightened From Singing.png S01e11 Tucker rocking out to Remember.png S01e11 hallway of Ember.png S01e11 intriguing new look.png S01e11 Sam in awe of Danny.gif S01e11 Danny looking back at Sam.gif S01e11 Sam shrine 1.png S01e11 Sam Shrine.png S01e11 Fenton Phones.png S01e11 Danny and Sam blushing.png Teacher of the Year S01e12 Chaos.png S01e12 at the computers.png S01e12 Tiki Chaos.png Fright Night S01e13 Danny Sam and Tuck in horror.gif S01e13 Danny's in a lot of trouble.png 13 S01e14 Kwan mocking Tucker.png Public Enemies S01e15 Wulf flying.png S01e15 the trio plus Wulf.png S01e15 Wulf growls in warning.gif Lucky in Love S01e16 trio at the water park.png S01e16 Sam sweating.gif S01e16 goths simmer.gif S01e16 Sam sniffing.png S01e16 get out of the sun.png S01e16 Sam leaves the line.gif S01e16 Sam protects Danny.png S01e16 Danny nervous.png S01e16 Danny glaring at Shadow.gif S01e16 Kwan Sam and Tucker skipping.gif S01e16 Sam facepalm.png S01e16 Sam distraught.gif S01e16 Sam irked.png Maternal Instinct S01e17 Danny invisibility training.gif S01e17 Danny extending his intangibility.gif Life Lessons S01e18 Sam and Tucker family photo.png S01e18 accidental kiss.png Control Freaks S01e20 doomed creature of the night.gif S01e20 rude awakening by the sun.gif Sam pijama.jpg S01e20 adding a personal touch.gif S01e20 Danny first hypnotized.png S01e20 one of us now.gif S01e20 Circus Gothica ticket.png S01e20 Danny locked Mr. Lancer in the closet.png S01e20 Danny missing leg.png S01e20 Sam blindfolded on the highwire.png S01e20 blindfolded.png S01e20 Danny with a scythe.png S01e20 Sam begs Danny to stop.png S01e20 rope still in one piece.jpg S01e20 Danny cutting the highwire.gif S01e20 face to face.jpg S01e20 how should I scare you.gif S01e20 Danny still under control.png Sam flower dress.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries